toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 36: Dreams are 100 Points
is the thirty-sixth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Hikari finds their old homeroom teacher is still alive, as she had left town to go to university, and he leads the others in protecting her from Fountain Pen Shadow's failure attack so she could tell them the location of Subarugahama. Plot On the Ressha, noting his stranger behavior since regaining the Drill Ressha, the ToQgers learn that Akira is searching for Shadow Towns on his own before the train stops at Hakutendaigakumae Station. The station's name rings a bell as Hikari runs out of the Ressha, the others following in suit, and he tells them that their substitute homeroom teacher Sakura Igawa attends Hakuten University. This inspires the ToQgers to find Sakura in the hope that they will be able to get clues to Subarugahama's whereabouts. Their search gets complicated when Hikari thinks he has found a girl resembling their teacher, but she feels she has no purpose in her life anymore since the Shadow Creep Mannenhitsu Shadow has been trying to make her flunk out as she has no hopes or dreams. Hikari saves Sakura while the other ToQgers deal with Mannenhitsu Shadow, until he retreats upon running out of ink. Later, still confused as to why Sakura is not the teacher they remembered, the ToQgers realize that the creation of a Shadow Town also erases the memories and experiences of those who visited the town. By then, the Conductor alerts the ToQgers that Mannenhitsu Shadow has resumed his attack after absorbing a Close to restore his ink. While the other ToQgers go after Mannenhitsu Shadow, Hikari reminds Sakura of her dream to become a teacher before running off to join the others, just as Sakura's memories start to be partially restored. ToQ 4gou arrives at the fight just as he finds his teammates have been re-numbered into failing grades of ToQ -100gou and multiple ToQ 0gous. ToQ 4gou transforms into Hyper ToQ 4gou to personally use the Hyper 5 Connection Crash to restore his team to normal. After Mannenhitsu Shadow enlarges, ToQ 6gou arrives in Build Dai-Oh to fight the Shadow Creep before he enlarges himself further. The ToQgers counter by forming ToQ Rainbow to destroy Mannenhitsu Shadow. The next day, after finally remembering her dream, Sakura attends class as the ToQgers watch on. Cast * : **Young Right: * : * : * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Student: , , Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for 100% Dream: **ToQ 1gou - 0, -100 **ToQ 2gou - 0 **ToQ 3gou - 0 **ToQ 4gou - Hyper **ToQ 5gou - 0 *Final appearance of Hyper ToQ 4gou. Toq0gouyellow.jpg|ToQ 3gou 0 Toq0goupink.jpg|ToQ 5gou 0 Toq0goublue.jpg|ToQ 2gou 0 Toq0goured.jpg|ToQ 1gou 0 Toq-100gou.jpg|ToQ 1gou -100 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': The 5 Core ToQgers *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *The opening credits are updated to include ToQ Rainbow. *Ryusei Yokohama's (Hikari) 18th birthday, falling on September 16th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1204497_2183.html *Despite being one-time transformations, the "ToQ 0gou" and "ToQ -100gou" transformations were memoralized in Ranger Keys. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Station 33: Number One at Karate, Station 34: Love Furor, Station 35: The Stolen Terminal and Station 36: 100% Dream. DSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢夢は100点」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢夢は100点」 References